Guns and Arrows
by Lothiriel84
Summary: Jane smirked. "Oh, I know exactly why you asked me in. Human beings are social by nature, after all. Even you have grown tired of facing your demons all alone". - Title from the namesake song by Midge Ure.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's note:** this story takes place after third season's finale. I assume that the man Jane shot and killed was the real Red John, and that Jane has been set free after his trial._

* * *

><p><strong>Guns and Arrows<strong>

**Chapter 1**

"I guess I'll never understand how you women can enjoy such a terrible chick flick".

Grace took another handful of popcorn. "I actually don't understand why I invited you in this evening. I could have watched my favorite movie all by myself, without your remarks spoiling it".

Jane smirked. "Oh, I know exactly why you asked me in. Human beings are social by nature, after all. Even you have grown tired of facing your demons all alone".

"You always think you know everything".

"I do – most of times".

"And for sure modesty is your besetting sin, isn't it?"

He shrugged. "Well, maybe".

"Sometimes I really hate you".

"That's exactly it".

Suddenly Grace looked interested. "What do you mean?"

"You chose me because I'm _safe_. You don't really care about me, so there's no way I can hurt you. We're both damaged and unable to form proper relationships. No way we're getting too close. We can just sit here together with our own demons, and pretend we're not alone".

She held his gaze for a moment, then sighed in defeat. "Fair enough".

There was a long pause.

"Wanna some more popcorn?", she asked him at length.

"Nope. Time to go home, I deem".

"_Home_ being your motel room or the CBI attic?"

"Mm. I think the attic is calling my name tonight".

"Well, goodnight then".

"Goodnight. Try to get some sleep, if you can".

"Coming from the man who barely sleeps two hours a night…"

"See you tomorrow morning", Jane cut her short, stepping outside her apartment front door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Lisbon shot a quick glance at the pair – Jane brewing a fresh cup of tea, Grace pouring herself some coffee – and decided to steer clear of the kitchenette. Surely she had no intention of playing gooseberry.

With a sigh she went back to her office. Coffee would have to wait.

_Who'd have guessed that?_, her mind told her for what sounded at least the hundredth time.

Of course she had always hoped that Jane would eventually move on after – well, _after Red John_. She just hadn't expected him to choose Grace of all people.

_Well, why not, after all? _

Both of them broken, they could probably understand each other better than anyone else. Maybe being together would help them mend a little.

She really hoped that. After all he'd been through, Jane deserved to be finally happy. And Grace… well, Grace had a claim to her share of happiness too.

She should be glad for them. She _was_ glad. It was just…

She was going to miss him.

Their friendship. The lighthearted banter. Even his wild escapades.

She had been so mad at him in the aftermath of Red John's shooting. She had fought for him nonetheless. He was her friend, after all.

They had barely exchanged a couple of words in private after he'd been released from prison. He still seemed to avoid her half the time.

She accepted it. Maybe their friendship had never meant that much to him, after all.

Maybe she was born to be alone.

Suddenly she felt incredibly tired. She just couldn't wait for the afternoon to be over.

Then she could go home and spend the rest of the evening brooding over the emptiness of her own life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"So… how do you feel about him now?"

Grace stared at him for a full minute before snorting: "You're the master of cold reading. Tell me how I feel about him".

Jane slowly shook his head. "I already know it. It's important that _you_ get to realize it too".

"I… I have no idea". She started pacing across the room. "I hate him for betraying my trust. Yet part of me is still in love with him. How silly of me…"

"Not silly at all. I expect you think you could have saved him, under different circumstances".

"Namely not shooting him?"

"I mean turning him from the dark side. That kind of Luke Skywalker thing. Have you ever seen _Star Wars_, by any chance?"

"Please, Jane. Be serious".

"I'm being serious".

A pause. "Okay. Maybe you're right here".

"And what about our worthy agent Rigsby? Are you still in love with him too?"

"Weren't we talking about Craig?", she rebuked sharply.

"Before. Now we have to deal with another subject".

"I really can't see where Wayne comes in".

"I do. Answer my question".

She bit her lip. "On one condition".

Jane tilted his head, suddenly intrigued. "What condition?"

"You have to tell me something first".

She was pleased to see a brief flash of panic crossing his face.

"It depends", he replied warily.

"That's entirely up to you".

"Just fire away".

"How do you feel about Lisbon?"

He raised an eyebrow. On one hand he was glad that she didn't ask him about his dead wife. On the other hand… well, he really didn't want to talk about Lisbon right now.

"And what has that to do with the relationship between you and Rigsby, pray?"

"Is that you answer?", she double-checked smugly.

"I've nothing to say on that subject".

"Then I won't tell you about Wayne".

"Fair enough. Psychoanalytic session is over. There's a cup of tea with my name on it at my motel room. A gentleman never lets his lady wait too much for him".

Grace smirked as she watched him almost fleeing from her apartment. Just for this once, being the one who held the whip hand was a welcome change.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Boss… is everything alright?"

Lisbon took a second to fix a fake smile on her lips. "Of course it is. Why do you ask?"

"I… nothing. Sorry, boss. I'll go and run through those files".

Grace quickly left the office and went back to her desk.

What on Earth was going on? Lisbon didn't quite look like her usual self. She had been acting strangely of late – especially towards _her_, Grace couldn't help to notice. Not to mention that somber look on her face…

Maybe one of her brothers was giving her a bad time? Or was it something related to her job?

Grace really couldn't tell.

She sighed and went back to her work, carefully avoiding Wayne's gaze. She was too tired to face the worry – and the longing – that still lingered into his eyes.

It was easier to look at Cho, who never let out his emotions. Or at Jane, always pretending to sleep on his couch.

At that moment Lisbon crossed the bullpen, heading towards the kitchenette. Her eyes rested just for a moment on Jane's recumbent form, then she quickly turned away and left the room.

That caused Grace to raise her eyebrows. There was something about it that she couldn't quite grasp.

She did a few minutes later, though. Just as Lisbon strode in with a cup of coffee in her hands.

Jane's eyes followed her all her way back to the office.

Grace barely resisted the urge to laugh out loud.

_How silly of them. _

_Denying themselves what they most yearned for. _

Jane was so not going to get away with it this time…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"You're head over heels in love with her. Just admit it, Jane".

"Do you really expect me to admit something that's not true?"

"It is. I've seen you. Every day, every time you look at her. It's written all over your face".

"I love _my wife_", he hissed fiercely.

"Your wife's _dead_, Jane! She's been dead for the last eight years!"

"I know that, thank you!"

"So why don't you even contemplate the possibility of directing your feelings towards someone else?"

"That implies your previous assumption is wrong, my dear".

"You know what I mean!"

"I know, and I don't like it. You've no right to tell me how to live my life!"

"So then… why are _you_ doing the same thing all the time?", Grace countered sarcastically.

"At least I _know_ what I'm talking about!"

"You don't know anything at all!", she spat out at last.

He surveyed her coolly for a moment. "I think I've had enough of it. Goodnight".

Grace rushed to the door, effectively barring his way.

"You're not running away this time. We have to talk".

"_You_ have to talk. For my part, I've got nothing to say".

"It's always about you, isn't it?"

Jane smirked wryly. "I wasn't aware we were talking about someone else".

"She loves you too, you damned jackass!"

He did a double take at her last remark.

"I think you're going crazy, my poor little Grace".

"Yeah, of course. Everyone who disagrees with the _great_ Patrick Jane must be crazy. That's kind of obvious".

"No way Lisbon is in love with me. Not on your life".

"Then why don't you just _ask her_?"

"Oh, come on…"

They were interrupted by the ring of her cellphone.

"Van Pelt", she said as she picked up. "All right, boss. We'll be there as soon as possible".

Their eyes met for a moment.

"_We?_", Jane double-checked in disbelief.

"Yeah. Apparently the boss knows you're at my apartment. Will you come now and do the job you're paid for?"

He reached for his jacket. "I'm taking my own car. Just give me the address".


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Obviously he was the first to arrive. Exceeding the speed limits was kind of a habit for him.

Lisbon's SUV was parked in front of the building. He checked the address and went inside.

He vaguely wondered why it was all dark in there. Why hadn't Lisbon turned on a few lights? She was just searching an empty apartment after all.

He reached for the nearest switch and flipped it.

Next thing he was aware of was his knees giving way and hitting the floor – just beside _her_.

Lying in a pool of her own blood.

His mind went numb in a silent scream of agony.

_No. Not her too._

Waves of panic rushed through him. He couldn't bring himself to check her pulse, too frightened of what he would find out.

He just stood there, choking back his tears.

That's how Grace found him some five minutes later.

"Oh, my…! What happened to her? Jane, did you see anything?"

She got no answer at all. Kneeling beside Lisbon, she searched for her pulse point.

"She's still alive. I'll call 911".

After concisely reporting the facts, she hung up her cellphone and went back to Jane's side.

He definitely looked like he was suffering from shock. His lips were pale, his hands shaking. He hadn't even registered her presence.

"Jane, listen to me. An ambulance is already on its way. She's gonna be alright. I promise".

"I… I can't breathe…", was his muffled reply.

Grace forced him to put his head between his knees.

"Breath in deeply, okay? Yeah, that's it. Now breathe out, slowly. She's gonna be alright, I tell you. It's just a blow on her head. She'll be fine".

Not that she really believed what she was saying. She just needed Jane to steer clear of a panic attack.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Jane was sitting in the hospital's chapel. His fingers clutched the golden cross Lisbon usually wore around her neck.

"I… I know that I've always claimed I don't believe in you", he began softly. "I'm not even sure I could ever do that. Believe in you, I mean. But… well, Lisbon _does_ believe in you. And she really needs your help this time".

He paused a moment, as if searching for the right words.

"Please, let her stay with us. We all need her. _I_ need her. Just like the air that I breathe".

A sigh. "I've no right to ask. I understand that. I just want to let you know that, if you give her back to me… to us, I mean… well, I'd do anything you wish".

He searched his mind. What could he actually promise God, as a pledge of his own good will?

"I can't assure you I'll always behave. I mean, that's me, you know? However… maybe I could try to be less selfish from time to time. Alright?"

A little voice at the back of his mind told him he had one more promise to make.

"You win. I'll even tell her about my feelings. That's the hardest part of all, I hope you'll understand it. But I'd do that – if you give me the chance".

He got up and made to leave. Stopping on the threshold, he turned back once more.

"You already have Angela and Charlotte. Remember it".


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"How do you feel this morning?"

"Mm. I don't know. A tad better, maybe. My head still hurts like hell though".

Jane caressed her fingers affectionately.

"My dear Lisbon, what do you expect? Your survival has all the doctors amazed. Your recovery will probably take some more time".

"You said the guys have caught our suspect?"

"Yeah. And Cho had him pay for that blow on your head. You can bet on that".

"They had him suspended then?"

He smiled at her concern. Always the mother hen of the unit – even from her hospital bed.

"You don't have to worry. Rigsby backed him up. Anyway, the jerk got away with just a broken nose. That's far less than he'd have deserved".

"Jane…"

"Well, he's lucky I'm not the one who went after him. I'd have cut him into pieces, you know".

She snorted. "And you'd have gone to jail. No way out of it this time".

"Yeah, maybe I'm lucky too".

There was a long silence. Jane was desperately trying to man up for what he had to tell her. Lisbon, on the other hand, was cherishing the feeling of his thumb gently circling on her wrist.

Guilt got the better of her at last, and she pulled back her hand.

"Where's Grace?"

Jane looked up at her, surprised. "I have no idea at all. What do you want her for?"

"Come on, Jane. She's probably waiting for you. You'd better go".

He stared at her aghast. Was she really thinking that he and Grace…?

"Lisbon, look at me".

She complied, somehow managing to gather a smile.

"Grace is only a friend. Nothing more".

She shook her head in disbelief. "You don't have to be ashamed of your feelings, Jane".

"I'm not. It's just… she's not the one I've feelings for".

"Who's the lucky woman then?"

He held her gaze for a moment. "Promise me this is not going to affect our friendship".

"Of course not, Jane", she reassured him – though she felt her heart sinking.

"You're the one, Teresa".

She blinked repeatedly. "Pardon me… what?"

"_I am in love with you_. Hope that's not a problem for you".

Lisbon felt her eyes filling with tears. She let him reach for her hand again and entwine his fingers through hers.

"You sure?", she double-checked at last.

"Absolutely".

"And what about your wife?"

He hesitated just for a moment. "I think she'd be glad of it".

"I'm in love with you too".

"Really?"

"Weren't you the mind reader, by any chance?"

"Oh, shut up, woman".

And slowly, taking his own time, he leaned forward and kissed her.


End file.
